Pitch Black: The Tiger Princess
by ForestMoon
Summary: Riddick takes what appears to be a simple mining gig. Takes place a year after first movie. Also, a genetically modified woman with many secrets. Friend or foe? Non-stop action! SCRIPT FORMAT. Although an old story, I still appreciate comments. ;
1. Act 1

Pitch Black: The Tiger Princess

_By: AngelicTiger_

**E-mail:** angleic4@comicfan.com

**Rating:** PG-13

**Copyright:** Pitch Black and it's characters are not my property however, the other characters are my property. Respect the copyrights of others. No income is derived from this fan script - please don't sue - thanx :-)

**Summary:**A sequel to the first Pitch Black Movie. Riddick returns and there are new faces. Non-stop action! SCRIPT FORMAT.

**About:** Please note that it is written in script format so it won't read like a story but I'm sure you'll enjoy it regardless – reviews welcomed. _Also be advised that it was first written around July 2000 but has since been updated and modified (as I will continue to do)._

**Update: **I realised that I've been naming the chapters wrong. I have changed them to Acts and the other headings are the Scenes. Of course, new readers won't notice the change. Also, larger acts have been split into two sections.

* * *

  
  


**OPENING AND INTRO SCENE**

The screen is greated by a montage of images scrolling by and flashing violently. The music is from Linkin Park [Hybrid Theory] or newer (song must be about genetics, the dark, government secrecy etc.).

VIP Credits fade in and out all over the place during the entire opening scene.

It's hard to make out anything definite. These images are flashbacks of a character neamed CANDICE: when her parents die in an flight related accident when she was abandoned by her stepbrother MARTY when she enlisted into the 'get tough' program experiments done on her briefly her new fierce combat skills show a female shadowy figure killing her team mates and show a secret facility blowing up   
... then end with her fading into the shadows (to avoid capture of the sector police) then FADE OUT into black, FADE-IN TITLE, FADE-IN first scene.   
  


**ACT ONE**

**SCENE 1: INT BAR BOLGIA PLANET NIGHT**

The camera moves in from the entrance of the dark dimly lit bar. We see throught the eyes of a stranger as he walks through the croud giving us a view of the kind of people that hang out here. The stranger passes Marty who sits quietly checking out a potential new crew member. We end up by the bar where RIDDICK sits and tries to enjoy a stiff drink while two men argue behind him. The men suddenly climb into each other with brutal fists while the other people in the bar pay no attention, to them, this is nothing unusual. 

Riddick also takes no obvious notice until one of the brawling men elbows him in the back causing him to spill his drink. He calmly gets up to turn and suddenly elbows the gruff man on the right, followed by a hard punch to the scarred man on his left. He then returns his focus to the gruff man, who had the nerve to remain standing, and kicks him in the stomach. Both men are now indisposed and Riddick can now calmly return to his stool, where a nervous bar man supplies him with another drink. Once again no one seems to pay attention except for Marty in the corner, who approaches Riddick with caution. (Riddick is not wearing dark goggles because of the dimm light in the bar but he is wearing some cool shades as a precaution).

MARTY  
Say, you're just the man I've been looking for.

Riddick says nothing and doesn't even look Marty's way.

MARTY _(continue...)_  
I heard someone with your talent hangs out here sometimes and from what I've seen today, you would be perfect for the job I have in mind.

RIDDICK  
And what would that be?

He says before downing his small but potent drink, still not looking at the slim neatly cut man who has the audacity to sit next to him. Riddick raises a brow and looks at Marty from the corner of is eye. Despite his appearance, Marty is rather brave and slides a small gadget towards Riddick who looks at it but doesn't pick it up.

MARTY  
I'm in need of a spilot, and those unique eyes of yours for an unusual mining gig. That will be your payment for 'services rendered' - no questioned asked.

RIDDICK  
Is this supposed to impress me?

MARTY  
Obviously not. But perhaps this will.

Marty presses a button on the gadget for it to reveal some undisclosed information. Riddick does not even flinch.

RIDDICK  
Sure, why not.

Marty presses another button on the gadget to reveal the location of his docked ship.

MARTY  
Meet me here tomorrow. We won't wait.

Marty stands and straightens his shirt pausing briefly before exiting the bar, rather pleased with his new acquisition. Riddick seems unmoved and orders yet another drink.

  


**SCENE 2: EXT DAY EST. HANGER BAYS BOLGIA PLANET CONT.**

The camera glides over the building that houses the hangers. Ships of all shapes and sizes fly in and out of the docks. The planet itself is very barren and there is no noticeable city. The sky is filled with dust winds, which gives the surface a indistinct look which suits the old rundown hangers. The camera continues into a hanger that is tucked away in a corner, a rather inconspicuous part of the dock.

  


**SCENE 3: INT DAY HANGER BOLGIA PLANET**

Riddick enters the hanger unnoticed like a shadow in the night. His gear is minimal and sleek and the only luggage he carries is a small dark-cloth bag that is slung over his shoulder. Marty reads over the cargo inventory unaware of the large man standing behind him. Suddenly Riddick sighs and Marty flinches like an uneasy man who's got something to hide. Then again, who doesn't these days.

MARTY  
Shit! Next time try announcing your arrival.

From nearby, Marty's right hand man, aptly called SKRUL, has been watching and can't help but give off a loud smirk.

SKRUL  
Mm ha!

Riddick walks closely past Skrul and gives him an uninterrupted glance.

RIDDICK  
I usually don't like to announce myself. It makes for an easier kill.

That got Skrul quiet although he couldn't tell if Riddick was joking or not. Riddick continues to walk towards the crates to inspect the gear and glances at the ships name: Tiger Princess. Meanwhile the slightly anxious Skrul approaches Marty.

SKRUL  
Hey, Marty, sure that guy's okay, I mean, like, okay in the head?

Marty picks up his gear.

MARTY  
Skrul, _you're_ not okay in the head, now finish the system's check, I want to leave soon.

Marty walks towards Riddick who is still by the crates. Only one more small crate needs to be loaded which waits on a small vehicle near the entrance of cargo bay one.

RIDDICK  
This is a lot of drilling gear, you must have a big crew. I should warn you though, I don't play well with others.

MARTY  
You just stick to navigating, we'll do the rest.

Two youngish men run towards Marty with bags and gear, HENRY and MAT. They are practically considered brothers but are in fact best friends.

HENRY  
Permission to board Captain!

MARTY  
You're late.

MAT _(grinning)_  
Couldn't be helped, cap.

Skrul avoids Riddick and decides to join his more familiar crew mates.

SKRUL _(excitingly)_  
Aw man, life is so unfair! Who was it this time, the blonde or the red head?

The older of the two men, Henry, gives him a small disrespectful shove, Riddick watches in amusement.

HENRY  
Grow up Skrul.

Marty whistles to call attention to his crew. Another two slightly older men get off the ship. The greasy one is the engineer and the more older man wearing an eye patch over a large scar, is FARGO.

MARTY  
Okay, you're all here. This man here will be joining our crew for this particular gig.

He turns to Riddick suddenly realising something he missed before.

MARTY  
You know, I didn't catch your name.

RIDDICK  
_You_, can call me Balion.

MARTY  
Yes well, this is it. Not as large as you thought, hey?

Marty looks at his crew just standing around as if they are mesmerised by the large dangerous man who is about to be confined in the same space as them for who knows how long.

MARTY  
Well! What are you idiots waiting for!

They all scatter and the vehicle with the last of the cargo gets driven into cargo bay one. Riddick takes his time to board the ship and over-hears Marty ask Fargo something peculiar.

MARTY  
Is the 'special cargo' secured?

FARGO  
Sleeping like a baby in cargo bay two.

  


_Continue to Act 2..._

  
  



	2. Act 2

Pitch Black: The Tiger Princess

_By: AngelicTiger_

**ACT TWO**

**SCENE 4: INT THE TIGER PRINCESS**

Seating himself into the pilot's chair, Riddick effortlessly manoeuvres the medium sized ship out the hanger and away from the planet. Skrull sits anxiously next to him and can't help but stare. Suddenly Riddick turns to him and snaps his teeth, then grins. Skrul, without any delay, gets up and rushes out of there. Riddick pleasingly mumbles to himself.

RIDDICK  
What a funny little man.

Marty heads for the cockpit and bumps into an agitated Skrul, who has a puzzled look on his face.

MARTY  
Skrul?

SKRUL  
Hey man, I'm cool, I'm cool.

As he enters the cockpit and sees Riddick plot the course into the system while shaking his head.

MARTY  
Is there a problem?

RIDDICK  
You never said we were heading into this system.

Marty goes to sit in the co-pilot seat and checks to settings.

MARTY  
What, the Taurus System? Do you have a problem with that?

RIDDICK  
No, but you will.

MARTY  
If you're implying that the rumours about those 'things' is true, then you're just like the rest of those other freaks.

We ZOOM into Riddicks face as we DISSOLVE FADE into:

A brief flashback from the first movie, we see images of Riddick and the others fighting off the night creatures then we DISSOLVE FADE back and;

We ZOOM out again and find ourselves back in the cockpit.

RIDDICK  
If you say so. But I don't think you would have brought along all that extra ammunition if you weren't just a bit sceptical.

Marty dials in a few extra codes on the main panel.

MARTY  
You just worry about your end, leave the rest up to us.

RIDDICK  
How about, if they do exist, you pay me double.

Marty gets up to leave and is somewhat annoyed at Riddick's arrogance.

MARTY  
They don't – exist!

SCENE 5: EXT SPACE THE TIGER PRINCESS FADEOUT

We FLY-BY the Tiger Princess as it is heading into the Taurus system. We know this because at the bottom of the screen, it reads: Taurus System. The ship is approaching a large barren planet and we can clearly see two of it's moons over the horizon. The one moon appears over-showered with meteor craters and the other, supports a thin greenish atmosphere. As if we were on the surface of the atmospheric moon, we look up upon the Tiger Princess' approach. Just past her bow we can identify a large orange planet with two rings - could it be T2? As they enter the upper most atmosphere, the alarms signal the crew as the ship is assaulted by a yet unknown cause.

SCENE 6: INT TIGER PRINCESS ENGINEERING BAY FADE OUT

Fargo, who is assisting the engineer, rips open a panel against the ship's hull and disables the loud siren. Just then Marty and Skrul run into the engineering bay.

MARTY  
What's happening!

FARGO  
It's a thin layer of ice particles surrounding the moon. It can't cause major damage but it will be a rough ride for a couple of seconds.

Unknown to them, a large piece of ice hits the outside of cargo bay two. The crew feels the thump but when no other warnings go off, they dismiss it.

We CUT to the exterior of the ship and witness where the ice actually hit the ship and bounced off. It didn't seem to make an impression against the ship's surface but was travelling at quite a velocity to at the least, shake things up.

Inside cargo bay two, a large human sized crate has broken loose from it's restraints and has fallen flat onto the floor. A thin light blue liquid is leaking out from a cracked corner and the fact that this crate was not stored with the others, is all too suspicious. The words on the crate read: 'Special Cargo TP4987'

The ever jumpy Skrul still follows his captain waiting for orders or instructions. They enter the cockpit where Riddick concentrates to avoid some even larger lumps of ice. Marty taps Skrul on the shoulder to assist Riddick. He scrambles to the co-pilot's seat and helps to stabilise the ship. All the while Riddick's focus is not deterred by this or the announcement over the intercom system.

FARGO o/s  
Captain, that was a large piece of ice but it only nicked us – systems read okay.

Marty secures himself between the two seats as Riddick dodges a huge lump of ice. It got so close that they could see the dirt mingled in between the ice. Suddenly there is calm as they exit the layer of ice and approach the moon surface. They have entered the day side of the moon which is covered by grey forests. Not far off is the boarder of the dark side of the moon. Unlike it's living opposite, this side to totally barren and dead.

SKRUL  
Whoa man, that was awesome.

MARTY  
Good flying Balion.

Marty tries to congratulate Riddick for a job well done by patting him on the back. Riddick's nostrils flare and his brow tilts which clearly informs Marty not to ever try that again. He quickly retreats his gesture and clears his throat.

MARTY  
Right ... so, land there in the clearing near the rim of the dark side - if you wouldn't mind.

  


_Continue to Act 3..._

  
  



	3. Act 3

Pitch Black: The Tiger Princess

_By: AngelicTiger_

**ACT THREE**

**SCENE 7: EXT LIGHT SIDE MOON SURFACE FADE-IN**

Finally the ship is able to land. Once it has touched ground, Henry confirms his oxygen readings by opening the main doors and stepping outside. As a precaution, he wears a small oxygen mask while taking collecting the data from a small hand device. It's not long before he pulls of the mask and informs the others that it's save to open the air lock.

HENRY  
It's breathable but thin!

Impatient from the long journey, Mat and Marty rush to get out the vessel.

HENRY  
I suggest we check the oxygen canisters on the all-terrain vehicles just in case.

MARTY  
Fine, unload and set up camp.

Riddick is also releived to exit the craft but not as much as the others. Small spaces have been his home for a long time, sometimes even he feels too exposed if not surrounded by four walls. Fargo calls out to the two younger men who are still amazed at his engineering skills despite only having one eye.

FARGO  
Henry and Mat! You're with me. Please try to get an area with less rocks this time, my poor back is still recovering from your last camp site.

MAT  
Sure old man, one soft pit coming right up.

**SCENE 8: INT TIGER PRINCESS CARGO BAY ONE**

While Henry and the other two depart from the ship to find a suitable base camp site nearby, Riddick sneaks back into the ship, something just seems off about cargo bay two. He makes sure that no one sees him as he tries to open the old rusted cargo bay door. Lucky for him it's not locked. Riddick sneaks in and takes a look around before his eyes catch somthing odd in the corner. There is a a human sized container, with the words 'handle with care' on it, that has fallen from it's restraints against the wall. Riddick makes his closer and realises that there is a blue fluid leaking from one of the container's edges. He know this blue liquid all too well as it has seen him throught many long journeys. Riddick kneels near the liquid and dabs some of the blue ooze onto his fingers and smells it to see how old it is.

RIDDICK  
A cryo-pod, and it's fresh.

Suddenly, he hears voices and a man approaching, and quickly exits the store room. By the time Henry arrives, Riddick is in cargo bay one collecting some gear. Henry joins him and they both leave with gear in hand.

**SCENE 9: EXT LIGHT SIDE MOON SURFACE CAMP SITE**

The camp site lies a short distance from the ship in a small crevice. If we were to look out towards the light side of the moon, we would be able to clearly see strange trees and bushes. They are pale in colour as if covered by a layer of grey-green dust. The two all terrain vehicles are parked near-by and are fully loaded with the mining equipment.

Skrull stares into the darkness of the night side of the moon, they will be heading into the stillness soon after they have rested and checked the equipment. It's rather quiet and eerie on this abandoned moon that there is almost no sign of life except the haunting trees in the distance.

As the grown men sleep under the open sky, we GLIDE over them one by one as if to confirm that they are truly asleep. This is exactly what Riddick is doing. He on the other hand is wide awake. He moves like a shadow in the night and makes his way back to the ship only looking back once to see if any body has stirred.

**SCENE 10: INT HALLWAY CARGO BAY ONE**

Riddick has returned to cargo bay one but something's different. The doors are now suddenly locked as indicated by the active keypad next to them. He looks through the stained glass window to see if they have moved the leaking container. If it weren't for his altered night sensitive eyes, he would not have noticed that the inside of the cargo bay is exactly as he left it. Who ever locked the doors obviously did not check it's contents.

Riddick stands before the keypad and sighs. He attempts to guess the access code but fails. As impatient as he is, he spots a metal rod against the corridor wall near him and without giving it another thought, uses it to smash to key pad. The poor device dangles from the wall on a thin wire. This seems to have done the trick as the doors unlock. Riddick is so chuffed with himself for finally smashing something. 

RIDDICK  
Knew you'd see it my way.

He hurries to the leaking crate with the metal bar still in hand and wastes no time prying it open. Although he has his suspicions, the last thing he expected to find was a portable cryo-pod with an actual person inside. As if that was not enough, it appears that the dazed person is actually awake.

The pod has been slowly leaking the fluid for a few hours now. As a result, a cloud of vaporous gas has formed within the glass tube and is choking the young woman who is bound with restraints and has a gag over her mouth. Riddick can see that she is slowly suffocating and she struggles to free herself despite being weak, cold and damp.

Riddick is hesitant for a second before deciding to get her out. The first thing he noticed about her was the unmistakable prison collar around her neck. His thoughts drift briefly back to the days when he had a similar collar around his neck. He is called back into the present when he realises that she is drifting off and beginning to loose consciousness.

He releases the clamps on the pod and forces the heavy lid open. The vapour rushes out dispersing with the air around the crate. Riddick hoists her up out of the pod throwing her over his shoulder. The boys have some explaining to do.

**SCENE 11: EXT LIGHT SIDE MOON CAMP SITE**

Riddick purposely makes a commotion when he returns to the camp site. He places the girl on a make-shift chair and removes her mouth gag. As she gasps for air, Henry wakes.

HENRY  
What the hell is she doing awake!

Leaving her restraints on, Riddick goes to sit by his designated resting spot. They are all up now and very much alert. Skrul has to be the odd one out and greets her with a cat like gesture.

SKRUL  
Hello Kitty, Reow.

Mat reaches for his weapon but Henry already had his in hand when he woke up. 

MARTY  
Who's responsible for this?

He looks to his crew but they are just as confused. Riddick makes no sudden claim and can feel the tension rise. Finally he confesses after leaving them to their suspecting thoughts.

RIDDICK  
That would be me.

Riddick stands and helps himself to a packet of dried food. He seems extremely calm among the nervous bunch.

RIDDICK (continue)  
You boys forgot to check your special cargo.

Fargo glances at Marty as if speaking with his thoughts, but Marty is just as confused.

RIDDICK (continue)  
There was damage to the cargo bay when we passed into the atmosphere. The pod must have broken loose, the sustaining fluids were leaking.

No-one moves keeping their eyes fixed on Riddick and the girl with weapons on the ready.

MARTY  
Mat! I thought you locked the bay.

MAT  
I did.

MARTY  
Did you check her status?

MAT  
Uh, no. I just assumed...

Marty lowers his weapon and puts it away. He is sure to keep it near and loaded.

MARTY  
No worries, we had to let you out sooner or later. Go check the cargo hold and release her restraints, she won't be going anywhere here.

Fargo removes a key card from his pocket and unlocks the restraints around her ankles and hands. Mat runs back to the ship's cargo bay to see if Riddick was telling the truth.

MARTY(Sarcastically)  
You poor girl. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I hope it wasn't too terrifying.

Almost instantaneously as Fargo removes the last restraint, she gets up and with every last ounce of strength, walks briskly towards Marty. He is greeted with a stern slap across the face. Henry nervously raises his weapon and aim it on her.

MARTY  
Okay, I guess I had that coming.

Marty indicates for Henry to lower his weapon but just as he recovers she unexpectedly punches him hard forcing him to the ground. This causes both Henry and Skrul to aim their weapons at her. Riddick finds this amusing and doesn't budge while eating his dry travel food. Marty scrambles to his feet and seems rather surprised.

MARTY  
I hope that's now out of your system, 'though I don't know how you bypassed your collar.

We ZOOM onto her collar and notice that there are no lights on. Just then, the collar reactivates and a small yellow light comes on. The girls, CANDICE holds her neck as the collar is very annoying and discomforting.

MARTY  
Ah, I see, the moisture from the cryo-pod must have temporarily set it to safe mode, at least it didn't short out. But I see it's back on, comfy?

The boys hesitantly lower their weapons and Marty safely approaches her. He takes her by the arm knowing she can't act out now with the collar active. He drags her to Riddick and throws her at him causing him to spill his dried food. 

MARTY  
Seeing as you released her, you can be responsible for her. If she gives you any trouble, just smack her around, she can't fight back as long as she's wearing that collar. I'm sure you are familiar with it operation.

Riddick shoves her off his lap and stands up looking directly into Marty's eyes..

RIDDICK  
I don't baby-sit.

MARTY  
I'm not asking you to. She's a threat to this operation and if this doesn't go down, you don't get paid. Just keep her away from us, and don't be fooled by her innocent look - there's more to her than meets the eye.

Riddick looks back at her, she looks weak and harmless like a new puppy. Marty indicates for Fargo to walk with him. They wonder off a short distance away from the camp to keep their conversation private.

FARGO  
You know her parole expires in a day and then that collar is history.

MARTY  
We just better make it to the site before then, then she's going to have a little accident. I can't let her jeopardise our operations again.

Mat comes running back from the ship and heads towards Marty and Fargo.

MARTY  
And?

MAT  
It's like he said.

Marty slaps him over the head and slings his weapon onto his shoulder.

MARTY  
Idiot! You know what's at stake.

MAT  
It won't happen again.

FARGO (Looking schemishly at Marty)  
Of course it won't. She's not going to be around for much longer. 

Back at base camp, Skrul pours a hot drink for Candice and takes it to her. Riddick sits near her under the shade of a moon rock while cleaning the lenses on his slim line goggles.

SKRUL  
Here ya go Kitty or do you prefer Kat. Then again, I always liked Candice.

CANDICE  
Ah Skrul, always the hopeless one.

SKRUL (Upset)  
That hurt bitch. I'm not second in command because of my looks y'know.

CANDICE  
He's just using you because you don't challenge him which means he can get away with more, but someone with half a brain would see that.

Skrul snatches the drink back from her and stomps away before gulping it down. Unfazed by his reaction, Candice lies down on her side with her back facing Riddick and tries to rest. When she curls into a comfortable possition, top lifts slightly exposing her skin. Riddick makes out a tattoo of a white tiger with orange wings on her lower back and raises an eyebrow in recognision. We ZOON INTO his shiny eye then FADE OUT into the next scene.

**SCENE 12: EXT LIGHT SIDE MOON SURFACE**

It's not long before the crew is all geared up to enter the dark side where the mine entrance is situated. Fargo, the engineer, is ordered to remain with the ship. They begin to load themselves into the two all terrain vehicles. Riddick walks past Candice as she walks in the opposite direction to get to the other side of the vehicle.

RIDDICK  
I hope you're not afraid of the dark.

CANDICE  
I am the dark.

Riddick grins at her remark but does not quite understand what it means. Marty takes the lead with Fargo navigating beside him and Skrul enjoying the ride in the back. Riddick is not far behind with Candice sitting silently beside him where he can keep an eye on her and both Henry and Mat in the back. They race off into the dark side with their lights on and soon disappear behind a large dune.

  


_Continue to Act 4..._

  
  



	4. Act 4 Part 1

Pitch Black: The Tiger Princess

_By: AngelicTiger_

**ACT FOUR - PART 1**

**SCENE 13: EXT DARK SIDE MOON SURFACE MINE ENTRANCE**

They park their all terrain vehicles near the mouth of the cave-like mine entrance. Suddenly, they hear a strange and eerie cry coming from inside the mine. Riddicks hairs stand on end as his senses register the familiar sound. The men shine their lights into the opening and for only a split second, they all see an object's tails move rapidly out of the light. Unexpectedly, another small object scrambles out the mine and narrowly misses them as it flies out and away from their disturbing lights. They were briefly able to make out it's form, a small bi-pedal creature with two horn-like protrusions curved around it's head and a very long semi-serrated tail.

SKRUL  
Hey man, what the hell was that! What the hell was that! 

MARTY  
Balion, you were saying something about a this? 

Riddick shakes his head and walks up to Marty leaving Candice alone by the vehicle. The lights are focused on the entrance and not the vehicles parked behind them. 

RIDDICK  
Oh, so now you want to listen. 

FARGO  
Can these things be killed? 

Riddick looks back almost forgetting that he's supposed to keep an eye on Candice. But for a mere second, he cannot see her. He blinks twice and then suddenly, there she is, exactly where he left her. 

RIDDICK  
The light hurts them. As long as we have these, we'll be fine. 

Skrul steps nervously back not realising that he is right next to Riddick. He jumps when Riddick looks his way and gives him the evil eye. Skrul is quick to retrace his steps.

SKRUL  
C'can they be killed, man? 

As usual, Skrul is ignored. Riddick makes his way back to the vehicle where Candice remains unmoved. He equips him self with a medium sized gun and a large blade. Candice's eyes catch a glare from the steal knife as he slides it under his belt.

RIDDICK  
Feel free to wonder off. 

As he heads back to the others, Candice obediently follows with a smirk grin on her face. Riddick hands Marty the loaded gun and stares into the opening.

RIDDICK  
If you're fast enough and a good aim, they can be killed. But your best bet is to stay in the light. 

CANDICE  
And you would know, wouldn't you, Riddick? 

Riddick is not surprised that someone found out who he really is. It was just a matter of time. Usually, this is where he makes a grand but bloody exit, however, it just didn't seem appropriate at that moment.

MARTY  
Who's Riddick? 

CANDICE  
Why dear brother, I thought you did your homework. 

She circles Riddick like a hawk sensing it's prey. Riddick makes no sudden moves showing her that he's not concerned nor afraid.

CANDICE (continued)  
Meet a legend, a myth if you will. Richard B. Riddick. One of three survivors in last years crash number 1027, reported as dead and has not been seen or heard of since. Why this is an honour. 

SKRUL  
I knew there was something off about him. 

Finally when the tension is at an all time high, Riddick decides to speak, as if he get's off on the fear and confusion of others.

RIDDICK  
You hired me to do a job and that's what I'm here for. We're all on the opposite end of the law here so there's no reason why we can't just get along. 

Marty begins to pace up and down while deep in thought. The others stand around, eyes all fixed on Riddick, waiting to hear what their leader has to say. Mat fingers the trigger on his gun and cannot help but allow the little trickles of sweat to run down his forehead.

MARTY  
Okay, this is what's going to happen… 

As Marty begins to speak, we hear another distant cry from one of the small creatures. They all pause for a moment lost in their own thoughts and imagination. Marty sees this as a sign of urgency. Nothing is going to keep him from this pay day.

MARTY (continue)  
…we're just going to have to trust each other. We go in, get the goods and get out. Bal…(sigh), Riddick takes point and navigates the tunnels like we planned. We take as many lights as we can carry, I have a feeling the deeper we go the more chance we'll have to run into these things. Keep together and keep sharp. 

Candice reaches for a gun which is lying on the ground near some drilling equipment but Marty steps in and holds his weapon to her stomach. 

MARTY  
Ah-ah-ah! You don't get to play with these toys. 

FARGO  
Maybe we should let her have something Marty, after all, the more people equipped the better. Besides, if she kills us all, who will pilot her out of here before the Sector Police arrive. Or did she learn to fly in cryo-sleep.

MARTY  
Ha! I almost forgot about your little problem. You could have been a great pilot just like your parents. But I'm warning you little sister, just flinch wrong and I'll have you dragging behind like bait on the end of a hook. Fargo, make sure she only has one bullet in that thing.

Candice waits for Fargo to check the gun and hand it to her. She gives him a sarcastic grin while slinging its strap over her shoulder. The group grab their gear and make themselves as lit up as possible. As they are about to embark on this dangerous operation, another creature let's off a soft scream. This distraction is just enough for Candice to slip a blade under her cloths and for no body to notice. No body except for Riddick that is. He lets her know that he saw her by giving her a stern glance. Unconcerned, she stares back as if she has done nothing wrong.

Riddick can only find this amusing. He can't wait to see how this turns out.

**SCENE 14: INT DARK SIDE MINE UPPER LEVEL**

Finally in the main entrance tunnel, Mat makes his way next to Candice. The group mostly sticks together but there are still some issues of trust among them so they keep their distance within reasonable parameters.

MAT  
I don't know why they let you have this weapon. We all know that if you try to use it, that little collar of yours will fry your brain.

A concerned Henry pulls Mat back with him. He doesn't want his younger brother mixing with the likes of Candice and feels obligated to keep him out of trouble which is ironic seeing as they live in dangerous times.

HENRY  
Careful Mat. That 'little collar' of hers is sure to expire before we reach the core, you don't want to piss her off. 

Skrul wonders near the front and scans the ground for traces of the ore.

MARTY  
Scanner picked up anything yet? 

SKRUL  
No. Nothing yet boss.

FARGO  
We're only on the first level, give it time. 

MARTY  
We don't have that much time. 

Skrul slightly wonders off in order to scan the wall on the side. Unknown to the others, Candice's collar has shorted out, most probably still from the leaking cryo-fluid. She pretends to scratch her throat and makes sure that the devices does not fall of, she wants to keep up the illusion.

Without realising how far ahead he's wondered, Skrul continues to scan the wall surface near a small tunnel that splits off from the main corridor. Candice has made her way to the front as well so that the others can keep a better eye on her. Riddick is now guarding the rear while relying on Skrul's scanner to get them further.

Candice stops not far behind him a sensation triggers her senses. Almost at the same time, Riddick stops and realises something is about to go down. Skrul's readings suddenly spike slightly as he approaches the split on the left. Caught by the excitement, he doesn't realise that he's in danger.

SKRUL  
Down here guys, I've … 

Suddenly Candice runs to Skrul and slides under him knocking him down on her. Within seconds she rolls him to the side, slides the gun from behind her and fires her only ammo at a creature, who leaps less than a meter over her. Mat and Henry react and begin to fire rapidly at the creature which has just emerged from the small tunnel. The injured creature slams into the facing wall and slides down, dead. Marty shouts to Mat and Henry who are still shooting at the dead beast.

MARTY  
Stop firing! Stop! It's dead. 

They finally stop but Henry lets out one last shot just to be sure. This most deficiently got their adrenalin pumping. Riddick arrives as Fargo helps Candice to her feet. 

MAT  
Where were you!? We could have used your help. 

RIDDICK  
You seemed to do just fine though next time, try using less ammo, you're going to need it later. 

SKRUL  
Hey man, what do you mean? 

CANDICE  
These things live in colonies, like ants, there could be thousands if not more. It depends on the depth and complexity of this cave system. 

FARGO  
Judging by all these smaller tunnels, I'd say it's pretty complex. 

Riddick investigates the tunnel where the creature came from and crouches to look inside making a point not to get too close. Suddenly, we now see through Riddick's eyes, as his enhance vision let's us see into the dark tunnel. Just a short distance from the opening are a swarm of these smaller creatures. They don't seem very active but a few of them are in a playful mood.

RIDDICK  
We won't be going this way. Firstly it's a dead end and secondly it's currently inhabited. 

Marty strangely realises something different about Candice. Without letting her know what he's thinking, he approaches her and suddenly grabs her by the throat and shoves her against the nearest wall. 

MARTY  
What did you do to your collar! Firing that weapon should have killed you. 

Candice does not struggle or fight back, even though she is more than capable. She puts on an innocent child's face blows a hair from her face.

CANDICE  
Oh, would you look at that, it broke. 

Marty grabs her weapon from her and hesitantly lets her go. He steps back within a reasonable distance and slings the gun over his other shoulder. 

MARTY  
I think it's safer if I hold onto this for you.

MAT  
How long has it been broken? 

CANDICE  
Um, not long, I think. 

He looks curiously at Marty while making some calculations in his head. Candice remains still least she wants to give them a reason to open fire on her. Riddick keeps his distance and tries not to get involved. This little mining gig has already gotten more complicated than it should have been.

MARTY  
What is it Mat? 

MAT  
Well, if I'm correct, we have about a day to get out of here. When her collar stopped transmitting prior to it's programmed release, it must have triggered the alarm which will alert them to her last known position. But with all the interference from this sun, they shouldn't be able to pinpoint her exact location, we might have more time. 

MARTY  
Still, this moves the schedule up. 

CANDICE (sarcastically)  
Would you like me to stay behind? 

MARTY  
Oh no, you're going to stay with us, where we can keep an eye on you. Let's move people! 

Candice removes the collar and tosses it at the dead creature. Marty indicated for her to walk in the middle so that they all can watch her. Riddick once again takes point as Skrul's poor nerves have yet to ease up. 

**SCENE 15: INT DARK SIDE MINE MIDDLE LEVEL CHAMBER OF TUNNELS**

Their fast pace practically comes to a stop when they reach a type of 'cull de sac' chamber that splits into at least two dozen smaller tunnels in all directions. The corridors have been smoothed out and rounded by the mine's new inhabitants. It no longer resembles the mine but a hive like structure. The ground is beginning to slope downward so footing is becoming tricky.

RIDDICK  
Watch where you step. 

FARGO  
It's been so long since anyone mined here. To pick up their original route would be impossible. These things have totally re-structured the interior. It's not as it's supposed to be.

MARTY  
Skrul, take readings but don't get too close to the openings this time. We'll rest here until he finds a trail, we should be deep enough now. 

Fargo volunteers to go with Skrul as an extra set of eyes. The rest of them gather in a small corner clearing away from the openings. The men are relieved to finally put the heavy lamps and some gear on he floor. The light eliminates most of the enclosure which forces Riddick to shade his light sensitive eyes with his goggles. Suddenly, just as they think they can take it easy for a second, they hear Skrul scream.

SKRUL  
Shiiiiiiit! 

They all grab the nearest light source and rush to him expecting to open fire on anything other than human. But when they look around for Fargo, there is no trace of him anywhere, not even a drop of blood.

MAT  
Where is Fargo, where they hell is he! 

SKRUL  
Aw man, he was just here then whoosh, something pulled him down that hole, aw man, we're so dead. 

Riddick pushes past them and removes his goggles to peers into the hole. Meanwhile, Skrul is so jumpy and skittish that he almost drops his gun as he backs away. 

SKRUL  
Man, what are you doing, they'll grab you and suck you down just like poor old Fargo.

Riddick quickly stands up again and turns to tell them what he's seen but is accidentally greeted by a blinding light coming from Skrul, who is holding his lamp out towards the opening.

RIDDICK  
Ah! Watch it you idiot. 

SKRUL  
Sorry man, I forgot. 

MARTY  
And? 

Riddick quickly shields his eyes and puts his goggles back on. His fist tightens as he feels a deep urge to punch Skrul but decides that it's best not to, but the guy sure has it coming.

RIDDICK  
The tunnel curves after about twenty meters. There is no sign of him or the creatures. He's gone. 

Marty sighs at Fargo's loss, we can tell that they were close. Henry knows that the mission cannot afford to loose any time and urges the group on.

HENRY  
Let's get our things and keep moving. 

As they walk back to their gear, they are extra cautious by shining light down every opening they pass. Candice remains by the hole that Fargo disappeared into, staring into the darkness with only a small insufficient lamp to guide her. Riddick silently approaches. 

RIDDICK  
Why did you save that idiot earlier?

CANDICE  
Because unlike you, I have a conscience. 

Without even looking his way, she begins to head back to the others. Riddick shakes his head smiles to himself before following suit. In the corner, the guys stand ready although not as enthusiastic. Marty takes the scanner from Skrul's hand and gives it to Henry. 

MARTY  
Make sure this thing's working. 

Henry checks the settings and looks at the log script to confirm it's punctuality. After being satisfied that it's in top order, he hands the device back to Skrul.

HENRY  
It's working. 

MAT  
But the readings say it's all around us, we're going to be rich!

RIDDICK  
No, that just means that these things are being mistaken as the mineral. 

CANDICE  
And that would only be possible if their breading area was where the so-called ore is. 

MARTY (under his breath)  
Predators always think alike … 

MARTY (continued)  
So, we can't rely on the sensors, we'll just have to guess. Riddick, pick a tunnel. 

Riddick steps forwards and studies the area with his enhanced night vision. He stops his focus near where Fargo went missing and takes an educated guess. 

RIDDICK  
Over there, it's bigger than the rest so it must lead to a main chamber. It also looks more used, speaking of which, these other tunnels are beginning to fill up, they're starting to get annoyed. 

SKRUL  
Oh boy. This isn't good. 

They walk across the chamber sticking close together and making sure that they shine the lights in all directions. When they reach the opening, they inspect the tunnel to make sure that it's not filled with the nasty little beasties.

MARTY  
Damnit! It's not clear. 

RIDDICK  
Well, did you think they were going to just let us in. 

Henry shoves Candice back to that he can move closer up front. Rather annoyed at his rudeness, she doesn't even notice where she's stepped. Right behind her is a small tunnel that slants downwards. One more step back and she could fall in.

HENRY  
We have enough light to keep them at bay we should just go for it. 

Suddenly, while the men are all focused on the tunnel before them, Candice takes a step back. As if the ground below her gave way, she slips and falls into the opening. Riddick reacts with lightning speed but is just not fast enough to catch her. 

CANDICE  
Ahhhhhh! 

The tunnel is narrow so Riddick removes his lamp and extra gear in an attempt to go after her. Marty grabs him on the shoulder as a means to prevent him from attempting the rescue.

MARTY  
What do you think you're doing? She's probably dead. Leave her. 

RIDDICK  
You know, this brother sister relationship you two have going is very inspiring but we need her, so I'm going to get her. 

Riddick's voice was stern and unchallenged. Marty knows that he cannot stop the man from going and removes his hand from Riddick's shoulder. 

RIDDICK (continued)  
If you have a problem with that, take it up with snoopy over there.

Riddick points to a creature's head peeping out a tunnel behind them. They all turn to see but when Marty looks back, Riddick has already slid down the tunnel after Candice with nothing but his knife.

MARTY  
Shit! Almost got rid of her. 

MAT  
Maybe he won't find her alive. 

MARTY  
My luck, he will. 

_Continue to Act 4 Part 2..._

  
  



	5. Act 4 Part 2

Pitch Black: The Tiger Princess

_By: AngelicTiger_

**ACT FOUR - PART 2**

**SCENE 16: INT. DARK SIDE MINE MIDDLE LEVEL CHAMBER TWO**

Riddick manages to stop himself from the dodgy slide a measly few inches from the edge of an outcrop. He turns around and looks over the ledge and sees a short drop of a few meters down that expands into a large chamber – ten times larger than the one he just came from. Through his enhanced light sensitive eyes, Riddick examines the dark chamber. 

The floor is lined with the smaller creatures and one or two larger ones. He doesn't see Candice anywhere. Even if they caught her, there should be signs of blood. Guessing that he's got nothing to lose, Riddick calls out in a soft but audible tone and is almost not too surprised to hear a reply. He knew there was something different about her.

RIDDICK  
Where are you? 

CANDICE  
I'm down here, I'm okay, I'm coming up. 

Riddick tries to look but still doesn't see her and strangely, he notices that there is a small dark patch in the herd that's moving towards him. The creatures don't seem to notice it much. He strains his eyes and can make out it's a figure and almost can't believe his eyes. 

RIDDICK  
What the hell!? Why aren't they attacking you? 

CANDICE  
Don't know, don't care … could we possibly talk about this later? 

She begins to climb up the face of the ledge while Riddick reaches down to help her. Just as he begins to pull her up, one of the smaller creatures jumps after her and grabs her foot with his tail. Apparently he wants to play. 

RIDDICK  
Did you just suddenly pick up weight? 

CANDICE  
Damn it, just give me a sec… 

She waits for the young male to look up at her then harshly kicks it in the face causing it to drop back down. The commotion is noticed by the crowd and they suddenly become restless. Riddick also notices the stir among the herd and can see them looking up towards him. 

RIDDICK  
I think you pissed them off. You weren't playing nice. 

He hoists her up and shoves her into the tunnel and follows quickly as the creatures begin a casual pursuit. 

**SCENE 17: INT. DARK SIDE MINE CHAMBER OF TUNNELS**

They climb out and Riddick looks right into Skrul's lamp which sends a piecing pain through his head. With Riddick disabled, Candice acts quickly and grabs the lamp from Skrul shining it into the tunnel. The few creatures that managed to catch up with them cry in agony as the light meets their arrival. They quickly retreat back down the small tunnel and for a time anyway, the men can relax. 

RIDDICK  
Thanks. 

As Candice helps Riddick to his feet, Marty steps forward and pretends to be happy, when in fact, he was almost rid of her. It might have been sooner than he planned but it would have saved him the trouble. 

MARTY  
Gee Candice, for a minute there I thought you were a goner. 

CANDICE  
Screw you Marty. I know you'd love to see me dead. Scared that I'll tell all your dirty little secrets or that I'll stab you in the back while you're sleeping for being less of a man than a filthy worm. 

MARTY  
Don't go there Candice. It's only going to hurt you. 

CANDICE  
Oh, now you're suddenly so concerned. 

Henry barges in between them and holds his hands up in protest. There's no time for sibling rivalry. 

HENRY  
Enough! We're running out of time. 

Candice and Marty take a time out while the others assess the situation. Suddenly things are looking worse as they are puzzled as to what the next move will be. 

CANDICE  
We should head east, down that tunnel. 

She points to an obvious tunnel which happens to be directly opposite the one that led them into the chamber. 

MAT  
And what makes you the expert? 

CANDICE  
So Marty didn't tell you why he brought me along? Figures. 

Mat and the others look confused. They didn't know much come to think of it. Marty just told them to trust him and they have before, so why not now. Fargo was the only one who knew more than them, aside from Marty of course. It was going to be his task to kill her after using her to test the minerals.

Candice is the beacon. Whenever she is near the ore, she gets ill. This is how Marty knows that the stuff is genuine. He's never really questioned why this happens but figures it has something to do with her past. The only problem is, he needs to get this done before her collar expires. After that, he looses control and is essentially putting himself and his crew in danger. He was hoping Riddick would help them if the situation ever arose but if he had to guess, he doubts it very much.

MARTY  
Riddick? What do you think?

RIDDICK  
I think she's right. When we were down there, I noticed a tunnel off to the left, it was guarded by those larger kind. 

SKRUL  
You mean they get bigger? Aw man, aw man, aw man. 

Riddick ignores Skrul and quickly continues before the urge arises to shut him up for good. 

RIDDICK (continues)  
That's where I think the mineral is. As she said earlier, they are probably breading by the ore and there is nothing of value to them except their young. 

MARTY  
Then it's settled, let's move. 

Riddick is first into the tunnel followed by Marty, Skrul, Candice, Mat and Henry who have practically drowned themselves in lamps, flash lights and flares. Riddick and Candice seem to be the only two left in the dark. They run through the tunnel to the best of their abilities as there's not much room to maneuver. As they progress, the creatures back off but at the same time, they begin to follow from behind.

Henry's lamp flickers and he brings it in front of him to see what the problem is. This just leaves him open to a long tail suddenly pierced through his chest. Henry, unable to grab his weapon from pure shock, gets dragged back causing his lamp to shatter when it hits a rock along the mine wall. Mat turns around to face the horror. The others also stop when they hear Mat's cry. 

MAT  
Dear god! Henry! 

Candice holds Mat back as Henry disappears into the blackness of the damp mine tunnel. Marty squeezes past to get to Mat. He realises what has happened and tries to put a comforting hands on his shoulder. 

MARTY  
I'm sorry Mat. 

MAT  
Damn it Marty! Is this ore more important than lives? I'm going back. We must go back! 

MARTY  
Mat, Mat! You know there's always a risk. Henry knew there were risks and he signed on anyway. 

Candice releases Mat and joins Riddick in the front away from Marty and the emotional Henry. She says nothing as she silently mourns another loss. Riddick keeps his focus on the tunnel in front but is aware of Candice's presence. She can feel that they are near as her head begins to feel rather dizzy. In truth, she would rather not have Marty find the mineral. 

CANDICE  
We can't go back. That chamber is probably filled with those things by now and we have less light than when we started. Out best bet is to find another way out. 

MARTY  
We're not giving up! It's down here I know it.

RIDDICK  
I think I found something. 

Riddick's eyes catch a faint green glow emanating from a small crack on the side of the tunnel. Candice steps back and leans against the tunnel wall, almost overcome with the dizziness.

RIDDICK (continued)  
You okay. 

CANDICE  
Fine, it's just that ore, the closer we get the worse I feel.

CANDICE (continued to Marty)   
It's not worth it Marty, you'll never get near it. You never predicted the mine to be filled with these things, it's time to count your losses and get the hell out of here. 

SKRUL  
I'm with her, man. 

MAT  
Well I'm not. I have a little score to settle with those things. 

RIDDICK  
It doesn't matter who wants what. We can't go back and this tunnel is getting too narrow to continue so we're going to have to work through the breading chamber to get to that other tunnel in the corner. So who ever wants the stuff, grab some on the way but I thinks we've overstayed our welcome. 

SKRUL  
Hey man, that stuff needs to be drilled. It's too hard to break off. 

Candice steps forward and looks through the crack. Riddick is right, there is another tunnel in the corner and it might just be a way out. Conveniently, the ill tempered breeding habits of the creatures have caused many fragments to break off the larger stalactites.

CANDICE  
You won't need to drill, there are pieces on the ground. They've been broken off. 

MARTY  
Then it's settled. We'll break through to the chamber, dash through the middle and distract the things while Candice gathers the pieces. 

RIDDICK  
That's madness, you're sending her on a suicide mission. 

MARTY  
I didn't hire you to think. In case you haven't noticed, she's not like us. They won't even see her. Now put on your shades 'cause you're running with us. 

Mat takes out a small explosive device and places it on the crack. They quickly back away as far as the narrow tunnel would allow and wait for the small blast. The dust from the explosion clears but the crack is still too small for them to pass through. Riddick know that the longer Candice is exposed to this environment, the more ill she might get. He's too impatient to wait for another detonation so he decides to kick the hole bigger. He is successful and Marty is rather impressed. 

MARTY  
Okay, on my count…three…two…NOW! 

**SCENE 18: INT. DARK SIDE MINE LOWER LEVEL BREADING CHAMBER**

They walk at a fast pace through the middle of the chamber. The smaller creatures scatter and sound the alarm alerting the larger species about the intruders. A large creature waddles through to them but keeps his distance like the smaller ones.

Meanwhile Candice slips into the chamber unnoticed and makes her way to the ore. Riddick tries to keep an eye on her and manages to follow her silhouette moving towards the ore, only for a short time however before being forced to return his attention to the group.

As she picks up the pieces, she gets tired and weak, it's really is making her sick. When they reach the approximate centre, Mat calls fro the group to halt. 

MAT  
Stop, stop, stop! 

MARTY  
What now Mat? 

MAT  
Just want to leave our friends here a little going away gift.

He removes a large explosive device from his backpack, places it on the ground and keys in its activation code. Riddick turns away from the lights for a second and lifts his goggles to check up on Candice. He sees some minerals fall to the ground and can barely make out Candice's presence. She too has fallen to the ground and is too weak to stand up. 

RIDDICK  
Something's wrong. I'm going back for her. We'll meet you at the tunnel. 

Before anyone can say otherwise, Riddick removes his goggles completely, places his lamp on his back and runs off towards Candice. Mat covers the bomb with dirt making it less noticeable although Skrul doubts that they'll notice seeing as all their attention is focused on them. They continue to move briskly towards the exit.

Riddick dodges the creatures that are focused on the main group but can't see her anywhere. Then he hears a faint cough and barely spots her as the light from his lamp reflects off a smooth rock surface and catches the tip of her shoe. Being careful not to be noticed, he makes his way to her.

CANDICE  
It's this damn ore *cough*, there's just too much in here. 

RIDDICK  
Here, give it to me. 

He takes the small radiation shielded pouch from her and fills it with as many pieces as he can manage. He also makes a point of taking a piece for himself, places it in a separate pouch and hides it in his pocket, before helping her up. 

CANDICE  
Earlier you called me Kat. 

RIDDICK  
What? 

CANDICE  
How did you know? 

RIDDICK  
Can we get into this later?

CANDICE  
*cough* Sure, I can see this is not a good time. 

They begin to make their way to the entrance keeping a sharp eye on the creatures who are tracking their movements. They don't seem to threatened by Candice but are skeptical about Riddick. Every now and again, one of them tries to take a nip out of him but luckily they are unsuccessful, more playful than anything else. Once they reach the others, Marty wastes no time asking after the ore. As for Candice, it doesn't matter much anymore, if she got the goods.

MARTY  
Did you get it? 

RIDDICK  
Here's your precious jewels just keep them away from her, this bag's not one hundred percent shielded and they're making her sick. We can't afford to have someone lagging behind and slowing us down. 

MAT  
Wait! I forgot to arm the bomb, I'm going back. 

MARTY  
Leave it Mat. 

MAT  
No! They will pay for what they did to Henry and Fargo. 

Mat runs off with a lamp almost fearless in his quest for revenge. He reaches the bomb and activates it. As he turns to head back his lamp flickers and goes out. We see through Riddick's eyes as the creatures instantaneously engulf Mat and tear him to bits. 

RIDDICK  
Hurry, while they're distracted. 

Riddick lets the others go first so that he has their backs covered. He once again puts on his goggles and they race through the new tunnel as fast as they can move in this new confined space. Candice seems to be regaining her strength the further away the get from the main breeding chamber. 

CANDICE  
How long do you think we have!? 

MARTY  
He never sets under ten minutes! 

SKRUL  
Guys, let's get the hell out of here! 

The deeper they go into the oddly shaped tunnel, the more muddy and soft the sand seems to get. Between the screeches, they can also make out a strange humming noise that is getting closer. The tunnel should have led them back to the main chamber. 

MARTY  
This must lead back to the entrance chamber. We should be able to make it. 

But instead, the ground below them suddenly gives way and they slide vigorously down a make-shift mud and dirt chute. Marty is the first to go down and then the others uncontrollably follow as if the ground was giving way one by one.

**SCENE 19: INT. DARK SIDE MINE LOWER LEVEL RIVER CHAMBER**

Suddenly the group are spat out from a tunnel on the side. They drop at least ten meters before splashing into icy cold water. Riddick soon realises that they are moving with a current and establishes that it's a huge underground river. The water is strangely creating it's own faint luminosity which makes it difficult for Riddick to not use his goggles. The water must be almost below zero in temperature which is making it hard to swim when your limbs feel like they are freezing up. Riddick also notices the roof of the chamber and how it is littered with openings. The only support the ceiling seems to have are the large mixture of ice and rock columns.

CANDICE  
Get out the water! Try and make it to the side and get out! 

Unfortunately, they did not travel along down the shaft. A few small creatures managed to follow them and are now comfortably leaping into the water after them. It's not long before there calls invite more creatures from the other openings to join in the playful hunt. They are surprisingly good swimmers and seem very agile in the water. Skrul is struggling more than the others because he is a weak swimmer, and can't stay above water. Riddick swims to him and helps him to the side knowing that they are vulnerable seeing as his lamp broke during the slide down and Skrul's lamp has become flooded. Riddick quickly reaches into Skruls backpack and lights a flare just in time as two creatures exit the water and surround them.

RIDDICK  
Kat! Where the hell are you! 

Skrul shivers from the extreme cold and points further down the river. Candice has gone after Marty. 

SKRUL  
Look man, s-she's insane. 

Riddick watches her shadow just below the water's surface. In close pursuit is a small creature who is under the impression that she's one of them. As it reaches up behind her, she places her feet on its head and uses it to thrust her forward towards Marty. Candice then grabs him and uses her own enhanced strength and speed together with the motion of the creature, to jump out of the water with Marty firmly clenched in her grasp. As they sail through the air just short of a nearby ledge, Candice removes the blade she hid earlier and digs it into the icy column of the ledge. 

In the process she uses her speed and agility to free her hands by dropping Marty and catching him again with her legs. This is a big strain for her but it would have been impossible for an ordinary person. Riddick grabs Skrul and they head in her direction sticking close together with just the one flare. Candice and Marty hang helpless in the dark.

CANDICE  
Damn Marty, wake up! 

RIDDICK  
Look out above you! 

Shouts Riddick who is able to see above the ledge where Candice cannot. Just then Marty comes to and quickly lights a flare holding it up high to keep the creature at bay. Candice grips the blade's handle with both hands as Marty climbs up her to the top of the column. Riddick and Skrul watch from below making sure to keep an eye out for themselves as well. Luckily, the dull glow coming from the water makes the creatures' senses so much worse. Marty waves the flare about causing the creature to flee from tiny surface. 

MARTY  
Gee, thanks little sis but I think this is where you get off. 

CANDICE  
I don't think so. 

Riddick and Skrul are helpless to do anything as the events unfold between Marty and Candice. Marty can see that the blade will not support her for much longer. As she tries to grab the slippery ice ledge, he kicks her hand away making her relay totally on the strength of the blade. Persistence allows her to hook her leg over the edge and at the same time, grabs Marty's foot and pulls it from under him. He falls, caught off guard, on his back dropping the flare near the edge. Candice hoists herself up and punches Marty as he tries to get up. He then rolls over and kicks her legs from under her and she too falls back and almost off the rim. He then leaps on top of her and tries to strangle her knowing that she is stronger but uses her tiredness against her. 

Candice forces her leg under him and essentially kicks him hard backwards and conveniently off the ledge, not forgetting to grab the pouch along the way. The forgotten flare rolls off the edge before Candice has a chance to catch it. Candice watches the flare follow Marty into the water and is overcome with zero emotion. A pack of waiting creatures scatter from the water when the flare finally lands. It's a light weight object and drifts faster down the river then Marty who is to slow and cold to grab it. As it gets further from him the creatures get closer, until eventually, they pull him under. 

RIDDICK  
Here, catch this and climb down. 

Riddick tosses her his knife and she removes her blade from the column. Candice in return tosses Riddick the pouch before using the two sharp blades to dig into the ice and climbs down to Riddick and Skrul. Riddick points to a tunnel behind them.

RIDDICK  
This is the way out.

SKRUL  
How the hell do you know!? 

CANDICE  
Because there is a draft which means it leads either to the chamber of tunnels or directly to the surface. 

Candice is rather surprised that Riddick's not bothered by her little display, after all, he should be. She hands him back his knife and takes the pouch from his hand, handing it to Skrul. 

RIDDICK  
What, don't you trust me? 

CANDICE  
Not if my life depended on it. 

RIDDICK  
Ouch. 

SKRUL  
Can we like, get the hell out of here, now!? In case you forgot, there's a bomb that's about to blow and (whimperish) I don't want to freak'en die! 

Riddick hands Skrul the flare before taking point and removing his goggles. They head into the dark damp tunnel keeping Skrul between them. The corridor twists upward and certain sections need to be climbed. They can tell that it is not used often by the creatures.

**SCENE 20: INT. DARK SIDE MINE EXIT TUNNEL**

The three survivors continue to climb and weave their way through the deformed tunnel. The thin breeze is their only life rope out. By now they are all very bruised, crapped, dirty and cold, but none of that matter as time is of the essence.

**SCENE 21: INT. DARK SIDE MINE CHAMBER OF TUNNELS**

Finally back in the chamber of tunnels, the gang emerges from a hole in the middle of the chamber. He surveys the area for any nasties and surprisingly, there are none. He helps the others out of the opening and ponders that lack of activity. 

RIDDICK  
That's strange. 

SKRUL  
What is? 

RIDDICK  
It's too quiet. 

CADNICE  
Guys, it's been more than ten minutes. Either that bomb is a dud, or it could go any second now. Let's not frown upon good fortune. 

SKRUL (excitingly)  
But wait, it's set on twenty minutes, we have time man, we have time! 

Both Candice and Riddick give him a cold stare and feel the need to just leave him behind as chow, but Candice has seen enough death today, and Riddick is more concerned a hasty exit to worry about how he's going to take care of Skrul. Candice tries not to roll her eyes and Riddick avoids clenches his teeth too hard. 

SKRUL (continued)  
What? I saw him punch it in myself. Jeez, excuse me for being scared shitless and forgetting a small detail. 

RIDDICK  
Why you little idiot! 

CANDICE  
Well, that means we have at least another five minutes. Let's not waste them calling names. 

They hurry to leave through the tunnel from where they first entered, oddly finding no need to clear a path.

**SCENE 22: INT. DARK SIDE MINE BREEDING CHAMBER**

Unknown to the lucky three, back in the breeding chamber where the bomb was set, almost all the creatures have gathered here to brawl over who gets to mate with the large queen. The presence of the bomb does not affect the proceedings as we ZOOM up to it and FADE OUT.

  


_Continue to Act 5..._

  
  



	6. Act 5

Pitch Black: The Tiger Princess

_By: AngelicTiger_

**ACT FIVE**

**SCENE 23: EXT DARK SIDE MINE ENTRANCE**

With baited breaths Skrul, Candice and Riddick swiftly exit the mine. They head directly towards the closes vehicle and waste no time firing it up. Candice looks back one last time before Riddick takes off. 

We fly OVERHEAD as they drive back towards the ship. In the distance there is another large vessel near their ship however they are yet unaware of it's presence. Skrul removes a small pair of binoculars and scouts the route back to the ship. To his surprise, they were not alone.

SKRUL  
Hey man, there's another freak'en ship!

Riddick too can now see it just over the next dune and quickly turns to hide them behind a nearby ridge. He switches off the engine to avoid the air currents from alerting the arrivals of their presence. He's not planning on introducing himself in this life.

SKRUL  
Aw man, it's the sector police. We're so dead. 

RIDDICK (to Candice)  
Your collar. 

CANDICE  
We have to go the rest on foot. We can make it to the ship. 

Skrul is outvoted and has no choice but to go with them. Of course, he can always go on his own but looking back at the mine, he decides to take his chances with Riddick and Candice instead. 

As they get out of the vehicle and prepare to leave, Candice secretly slips a thin rope into the back of her pants. They walk a small distance closer before crouching behind a sandy mound to assess the situation. Skrul takes another look through the binoculars. 

SKRUL  
Hey, that's our engineer. He's probably telling them where we are. 

RIDDICK  
I thought he had no tongue. 

SKRUL  
Yes well, he can write, I think. 

RIDDICK  
You're starting to get on my nerves. 

Candice suddenly changes the subject and tone of her voice. Like everyone else on this little shindig, she too has other plans. Now that Marty is gone and her patrol has expired, she's a free woman and like anybody starting life fresh, she needs credits and she needs them fast.

CANDICE  
Riddick, I think now's a good time to answer my question. 

RIDDICK  
I recognised your tattoo, you know, the one on your back. I don't quite remember where, but there was a rumor about an elite force of 'genetically modified' people. Apparently the project was terminated, or should I say you terminated it. At first I wasn't sure if it was you but the name of the ship and what you've just demonstrated only proves it. 

SKRUL  
Yeah man, that's Kitty the Tiger Princess.

Skrul suddenly realises that he's with two of the most dangerous people alive and turns white as the thought sets in.

SKRUL (continued)  
I'm so screwed.

Riddick suddenly turns and punches Skrul with the back of his fist. Candice does nothing as she has had a similar urge herself.

CANDICE  
Is that all? 

RIDDICK  
I heard more rumors later about the elusive Tiger Princess. 

CANDICE  
Well then, you know as much about me as I do about you. So don't take this personally. 

Suddenly she draws her blade like weapon and swings it at Riddick who manages to catch her hand and force lose her weapon before any damage can be done. Skrul totally loses it and scrambles on his hands and knees to avoid getting between them. 

SKRUL  
What the hell, you guys are just freak'en mad! 

Candice just as quickly kicks him across the face forcing him to let go of her hand. She turns, crawling, to reach her blade but Riddick grabs her feet and drags her back. She pushes herself onto her knees under him and grabs his arm. Putting one foot out for support and balance, she used her enhanced strength to throw Riddick over her shoulder while very quickly looping one end of the rope around that wrist. Candice slides onto her bum and locks her legs around his neck and secures his other wrist with another portion of the rope. 

SKRUL (continued)  
Kat! What the hell are you doing? 

She brings his two wrists together and swiftly enforces it with a series of knots before looping more of the rope around his neck. One sturdy tug and the choking rope around his neck tightens. 

CANDICE  
They never removed the bounty on your head Riddick, despite the rumors of your death. Those minerals are useless to me and I'm not leaving here empty handed. I owe a lot of people a lot of money and your bounty will more than cover it. 

Candice steps over him leading the rope down to secure his feet. He tries to kick up but she blocks and maneuvers the rope around the ankle that kicked up and then the other. Yanking the rope even tighter, forces Riddick's knees up making the distance from his neck to his ankles reasonably short. If Skrul didn't know better, he can swear she's done this a few time before, the question is, was he next?

CANDICE  
If you struggle you'll only tighten the rope around your neck. 

She rolls him onto his side and ties the remaining rope around his waist. She then removes his knife from behind him and confidently collects hers from the ground. Candice seems so sure of herself but Riddick can see through her doubt and anxiety. He knows about her past and her fears. Can she do what must be done? 

RIDDICK  
You could never get me on the ship without being seen and who's going to fly it?

CANDICE  
Skrul can fly it and I'll have no problem dragging your firm ass onto that ship. There's no one guarding the rear, no pun intended. 

SKRUL  
Hey Kitty, I don't know man. 

Candice grabs her blade and in one easy stroke, flings it at Skrul. It lands a near two inches from his groin. 

SKRUL (continued)  
Sure Kitty, you da man, I mean, what ever you say. 

CANDICE  
Let's go. 

**SCENE 24: EXT LIGHT/DARK RIM BOARDER**

Before Candice even begins to drag Riddick an inch, the ground rumbles and shakes and a dull but loud noise sounds. The bomb has finally gone off and due to the high levels of ore, it's destruction was multiplied causing the entire mine system to collapse. Now all that remains of the mine is a huge sink hole. 

The blast however catches the attention of the sector police who assemble within seconds to investigate what happened. Convinced that the engineer is no immediate threat, only two men remain behind to guard him. 

Candice takes the ends of the rope and slings them over her shoulder. With great effort, she begins to drag Riddick behind her heading towards another mount to avoid being seen by the passing sector police. Suddenly Candice stops and takes a moment. The men and woman of the sector police are almost past them and haven't yet spotted the vehicle behind the ridge.

RIDDICK  
Tired already? 

Candice drops the rope, takes her blade and sits on Riddick's side holding the blade to his neck. She takes another second before cutting the rope that leads from his feet to his neck, the main rope that is holding the entire assortment together. 

CANDICE  
You're free to go. 

SKRUL  
No, don't let him go, he'll kill us both!

She continues to cut him loose regardless of Skrul's pleas. She knows that Skrul is probably right and as predicted, Riddick seizes the opportunity turning the tide on her. Within mere seconds, she finds herself unresistant and face down on the ground with the cold steal of her own blade against her throat. Riddick hesitates before tossing the blade aside. He flips her over onto her back as if she were a rag doll and sits on her pinning her hands down on the cold ground. 

CANDICE  
Just do it, get it over with, I'm not taking you in! 

RIDDICK  
Why the change of heart? 

CANDICE  
Because I hate what the flying tiger stands for. It used to be a sign of strength but now it's nothing more than death. I won't do it. That's not who I am anymore. 

RIDDICK  
But you still carry the symbol around, because you know as well as me, you cannot escape your past. 

Riddick releases her and she rolls over into a fetal position upset with herself. Skrul totally freaks out again and throws the pouch at Riddick. 

SKRUL  
You're both insane! Take this damn stuff, I don't want any part of it.

He runs out towards the sector police waving his hands in the air like a lunatic. This was all just too much for him to comprehend. The fact that he is still alive in itself seems like a miracle. On second thought, he rather take his chances with the law than spend another second with either of them.

SKRUL (continued)  
Hey! Over here, help me, they're mad! They were going to kill me! 

Before, Riddick would have just left Candice to wallow in her own self pity but recently, he learned to give a damn. Grabbing her arm, Riddick forcefully pulls her to her feet and begins tugging her towards the ship. 

RIDDICK  
Come on woman! 

Unfortunately, they are spotted by a member of the passing group who also tries to signal the two men back at the ship. The engineer catches on quickly and manages to punch the one guard out cold. The other guard shoots the engineer dead in apparent self defense and quickly adjusts his aim towards Riddick and Candice. They find cover behind some crates but not before Riddick gets a bullet in the stomach. 

Thankfully, above the crate is a gun that was carelessly left unattended. Candice braves an appearance to obtain the weapon while they are distracted by Skrul who is taken into custody. Candice and Riddick have the same idea to get to the ship as soon as possible.

CANDICE  
On three? 

RIDDICK  
Three! 

Candice helps Riddick make a dash for the Tiger Princess. He is forced to rely on her totally but tries not to put all of his weight on her either. Candice manages to get off a shot at the pursuing guard and is successful in injuring him. Time is short as they only have a few seconds to board and start the engines before the others are close enough to actually stop them. 

**SCENE 25: INT TIGER PRINCESS COCKPIT**

Thanks to Candice's extra strength and agility, they make it to the ship just as the other sector police arrive. Once sealed in, they are pretty much safe from any hand held weapons, but that doesn't mean they weren't shot at. 

They scramble to the cockpit but Candice suddenly stop just before the doorway. Riddick shoves past her and sits on the main pilots chair and starts the engines. He knows that he must act quickly if they are to escape the sector police, who are now rushing to their own ship in an attempt to pursue.

Candice holds on tight as they take off into the atmosphere. Being that she hasn't secured herself in the co-pilot seat, she consequently falls back as Riddick navigates out the icy layer the surrounds the moon. We see a shot from the exterior of the ship as it escapes the atmosphere and flies off. Back in the ship, Riddick calls to Candice. He looks at his wound and is struggling to stay conscious. 

RIDDICK  
Get in here woman! 

CANDICE  
I can't. 

RIDDICK  
I need you to take control. They're sure to follow and I don't know how long I can stay awake. It's easy. 

CANDICE  
You don't understand, I really can't! 

Riddick doesn't have time for games even though he knows it's not a game. To her, the fear of being in charge of a ship is all too real since both her parents were pilots, and they both died due to 'pilot error' on separate occasions. She is utterly convinced it's a family curse. 

Riddick finds the strength to get out his chair and grab Candice. He pulls her unwillingly into the co-pilot seat and fastens her safety belt before collapsing back into the pilot's chair.

RIDDICK  
There that wasn't so hard. 

CANDICE  
I'm sorry, it's just… 

RIDDICK  
I know about your parents but you can't live your life in fear. You're better than that. I'm going to program in co-ordinates of a good friend of mine. I'm also sending ahead a code transmission explaining our situation. When you reach her space she'll be ready to assist you with the sector police that are right behind us. *Uhhhh*… This ship is faster so they can't catch up. All you need to do is monitor her. 

CANDICE  
Why, where are you going? 

Riddick strains to key in the codes and before he is able to answer, his body goes into a state of unconsciousness despite his protest. Now Candice is their last hope. Strange how she has turned from the confident warrior into a scared little child.

CANDICE  
Riddick? Riddick!!!!!

**SCENE 26: EXT SPACE NAGAR SYSTEM STELLA'S SPACE **

The Tiger Princess flies past at a great speed but not far behind are the sector police. Candice begins to panic and her mind flashes back to her parent's deaths. Just when she thought it was all over, two ships suddenly appear and begin to open fire upon the pursuing ship. No one must know about their escape, no one will. What's left of the sector vessel is mere rubbish fit for a scrap yard.

**SCENE 27: INT TIGER PRINCESS COCKPIT FADE IN**

Riddick is still out for the count and his wound has been neatly dressed by Candice who used it as a way to not think about past events. Seconds after the destruction of the sector police vessel, Candice receives a transmission. 

STELLA  
Tiger Princess, this is Stella. We have you on guidance and we're bringing you in. 

**End. **


	7. Review Replies

Pitch Black: The Tiger Princess

_By: AngelicTiger_

Review Replies: 6 :::::::: I see where you're coming from **abraxis**. I guess I didn't elaborate because I had this idea of continuing the story where I'd explain most of that stuff. But as you can see, I haven't posted a continuation. I've been really busy with a new job, things have been crazy. The ideas is still there, I must just implement it. Thanks for your thoughts o_o 5 :::::::: **Kat**, hope you got my e-mail as I was unlcear about something. Thanks so much for the review. I have an idea forming for a sequel but let's hope time is fair an allows me to do this. 4 :::::::: Aah, thanks **meli**, that's so inspiring that I'm seriously considering continuing this storyline. IF ANYONE ELSE THINKS THAT I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY, PLEASE SEND ME A NOTE! 3 :::::::: Riddick and Candice together?Mmmm, not quite the way you think **christina**. But if I were to do a sequel to this fic..... I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Lol. 2 :::::::: Wow! It's always inspiring to receive such praise. Thanks to **Iden's Garden** for the short but motivational words. Believe it or not, there are only 5 chapters/acts! {Excluding this page naturally.} That may seem short but it fits the standard length of a full length movie, and act 4 & 5 are much longer than the first. I hope you will enjoy the rest :-) 1 :::::::: Thanks to **Jack Bullions** for the sound advise. Although the entire script is already complete, I will revise each Act before posting to see if I can 'enhance' it. I also revised Act One - hope it reads better now. 


End file.
